


The Ice Rink

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Ice Rink

Castiel laughed as he laced up his ice skates.  Hannah was wobbling around on the covered blades of her rental skates like a newborn giraffe slipping around on marbles.

“Hannah, we’re not even on the ice yet.”

“Exactly!  So why do you think this is a good idea?”

“Because we’re in Cold and Snowy as Fuck, Canada, and there is literally nothing else to do than snow sports.”

“I beg to differ,” his cousin said, clinging to the railing.  “There is staying indoors, not going outside, sitting in an enclosure next to a fire, drinking something hot inside a warm building.  That’s a lot of other options.”

Cas rolled his eyes and stood up.  “You’re just weak because you’re from Arizona.”

“ _You’re_ from Arizona,” Hannah shot back.

“I haven’t lived in Arizona since I was five.  Twelve years in Calgary definitely trumps that.”

He offered Hannah an arm and she clung to it as they made their way to the entrance for the rink. It wasn’t so much a rink as a large lake that a few ambitious entrepreneurs had found a way to make money off of by putting up a makeshift fence halfway around, renting skates, and selling snacks. The lake was large enough that people could ice skate for fun at one end near the fence, and at the other the Junior Hockey League teams took turns practicing.  Currently the Wolverines were making a lot of noise and didn’t appear to be doing much practicing at all because their coach was late.

Castiel guided Hannah onto the ice, avoiding the group of ten year old girls practicing for their Olympic Gold Moment.  Hannah clunked along the railing as they headed toward the group that seemed to be comprised mostly of people who had apparently never seen ice before.  Hannah fit right in.  For ten minutes he stayed with her, but she couldn’t stay up for more than three seconds without the railing.  She waved him off to go stretch his legs.  Telling Hannah he would be right back, Castiel pushed off.

He sailed past the Olympic trainees, skating backwards and waving at them.  They grinned and tried to catch up to him.  Castiel laughed as he zoomed over the ice, cold air rushing over his cheeks and through his hair as four little girls trailed after him like ducks imprinted on their mama.  He made a wide arc and the girls were called back by their mothers.  He sped around the perimeter of the lake, one arm behind his back, the other pumping smoothly back and forth.  He wished he had his racing skates on.  He circled behind the hockey net and the players crabbily yelled at him to buzz off even though they still weren’t practicing.

As he started back across the lake, skating upright and languidly, he noticed that a gaggle of the hockey players had gotten so bored that they’d traversed to the other side of the lake and were harassing the non-skaters.  They weren’t saying anything, just skating around them quickly and skidding to a stop so close they sprayed them with shaved ice.  People were yelling at them to go away, but three of them kept doing it while three more just hung around watching.  One of them skidded so close to Hannah (who had finally manged to move a couple of feet away from the railing) that he startled her and she fell on her butt.  Hard.

Castiel doubled his pace and was at the group in five seconds flat.  He grabbed the arm of the player who had scared Hannah and used his momentum to sling the guy around and send him sprawling.  Everyone, including his fellow players, laughed.  The skaters clapped in appreciation.  The player, who Castiel now recognized as Cole Trenton from his high school, got to his feet, hair sticking up wildly, cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Go back to your side,” Castiel said.  “Or I’ll report your team and you’ll have to practice at the kiddie rink.”

“Man, don’t be a nark, Novak,” Victor complained.

“Don’t be assholes,” Castiel retorted.

“Come on, guys,” Benny said diplomatically.  “Let’s just go.”

“Gladly,” Cole muttered.  “Wouldn’t want to get his faggotry all over me.”

Cole turned his back to skate back to the other side.  Mistake.

Castiel snatched the hockey stick out of Dean Winchester’s hands, pushed off after Cole, and then hooked his legs right at the ankle.  He took both of them out so that Cole crashed onto the ice really hard. The audience “oooh-ed” and Castiel raised the stick over his head, ready to whack him in the balls.  Strong arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up off the ice.

“Hey, hey,” Dean said. “Calm down.”

Castiel struggled in Dean’s grip, pushing at his arms, but being careful so as not to hit Dean with either end of the stick that was still in his grasp.  Cole got to his feet slowly, wincing as he did so.

“Let me go, Winchester!”

“Just settle down, Novak.  You’re going to wind up in jail if you accidentally kill him.”

“Who said it would be an accident?”

“Cas, man, come on…”

“Dean, I swear to God if you don’t put me down I’ll never give you another blowjob.”

The murmuring from the crowd behind them stopped and the other hockey players whipped their heads to look at them.  Castiel stopped struggling and flinched as he saw all the attention on them.  Dean sighed and set him down on his skates.

“Two weeks, Novak. You managed to keep this secret for two weeks.”

Castiel shrugged. “S-sorry.”

Dean sighed and looked at the ice.  Then he looked up at his teammates.

“Yes, okay? Yes.  I like dudes.  I like chicks, but I like dudes too.  And I really like Cas even though his temper will probably land him in jail one day.”

Castiel made a face.

“And Cole, if you ever call my boyfriend a faggot again, I will stuff your scrotum up your ass with a puck, got it?”

Cole looked like he might say something stupid for a moment, but then he looked away and muttered, “Yeah I got it.”

From across the lake, the Wolverines’ coach yelled at his players to return.  They all took off to go back to practice, except Dean who was stopped by Castiel holding onto his jersey.  Dean had a little trouble meeting his eyes, his cheeks pink.

“Boyfriend?” Cas asked.

“Well, if we’re not keeping it secret, might as well make it official.  Unless, you don’t want—”

“I want,” Castiel replied too quickly.  “Uh.  I mean.”  He stopped, not even thinking it was worth trying to save face.

“Wanna hang out tomorrow?” Dean asked.

“I’ve got family in town this week.  But, they’re leaving by this weekend.  Saturday night?”

“Cool.  We can like…do dating.”

“Do dating?” Cas asked with a laugh.

“You know what I mean.”   Dean snatched his stick out of Cas’ hands.  “Later.”

He skated off and Cas smiled as he watched him go.  As he watched his _boyfriend_ go.

“Et-hmm!”

Castiel turned around. Hannah was still on the ice. Cas reached out his hands and helped her awkwardly clamber up onto her blades.

“Blowjobs, huh?” she asked.  “Bet your mom thinks you still think babies come from storks.”

“And she will continue to think that,” Castiel warned her.

“You realize, of course, this means I own you now.”

Castiel frowned at her and let go of her hands.  She yelped and flailed and landed on her butt.

“That’ll be an impressive feat if you never get off this lake.”

He smiled and waved as he skated away.

“Cas!  Come back!  Come on, I was joking!  Cas? Castiel~~~~~~~~~~l!”


End file.
